Alcoholism is a major problem on the Makah Reservation and programs to combat it will be totally lacking when O.E.O. funding for the present program ends May 30th, 1973. This Year! Other alcoholism programs would have little impact on the Indian Population of Neah Bay, as motivation is hard to come by when the relationship is not that of Indians working with Indians on an Indian Alcoholism Program. The Makah Nation respectfully request NIAA to continue the program started through OEO so the time, money, and efforts spent is not in vain and that the investment made in their future be carried out to a point where it will bring full returns. This program will continue to improve the services of the newly acquired Drop-In Center and provide services for prevention and treatment of alcoholism on the Reservation. Its objective also is to educate the young Indian away from the use of alcohol, develop new channels of activities during high risk periods of leisure time, provide basic and special programs for the young.